


Finiel - Pregnant Meme (MPGIS Parody)

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, False Pregnancy, Funny, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Memes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parody, Punching, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: Giel immediately thought that her boss was pregnant for using a positive pregnancy test. No, absolutely not, he is not capable of doing this.





	Finiel - Pregnant Meme (MPGIS Parody)

_(Giel Nahirna, staring anxiously, looked intently at the pregnancy test, which showed positive streaks on the screen, and even she uttered the word "no" for 27 times.)_

_(Right here, behind her back, appeared her crew boss/lover, Lord Finis Everglot, who he gradually wanted to greet her.)_

Finis: Hey Giel–

_(Even now, Giel begins to strongly punch Finis into his fat belly as always. And he starts moaning in pain after her strong punch on his belly.)_

Finis: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!

Giel: You are one of my very best friends. And I cannot stand by and watch you throw away your life like this... You're too old...! YOU’RE TOO BEAUTIFUL!!

Finis: What the frick are you talking about?

Giel: I'm talking about the baby that's growing inside of your belly right now.

_(There was silence. Lord Finis began to be confused at this moment by hearing his assistant's absurdities.)_

Finis: I’m not pregnant!

Giel: Well, not after that punch you're not. I've been taking muay thai classes.

Finis: .....I was never pregnant, Giel!

Giel: Um.. are... are you sure?

Finis: Yes i'm really sure!

_(Along with them, at the moment, appeared this 16-year-old girl, Anna Guzubak, Girl/Christina’s young cousin.)_

Anna: I'm sorry, but why the heck is everybody yelling over here?

Giel: Oh, I found this positive pregnancy test and–

_(Anna began to be alarmed at the occasion, and with her strong blow she began to punching at Lord Everglot in his stomach as before. And he groaned again in intense pain.)_

Finis: AW YOU FILTHY NINNY!!! YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR IT, YOU’RE A LOUSY GIRL!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this flawed frankness. I was destined to write based on a parody of this web-based stop-motion animated series from YouTube, The Most Popular Girls In School (generally the separation between the first letters "MPGIS"). I also understand that this audio script was with strong/coarse languages that floats between explicit and mutual, I bitterly corrected them smoothly for using a clean version without perverted activity. But truth be told, I don't really own this MPGIS, trust me.


End file.
